The invention relates to archery targets. Conventional archery targets are formed with a large bulky cover covering a relatively soft object. The target stops each arrow and holds the arrow in place until manually removed.
Targets of this general type having ordinarily been constructed of marsh grass or straw, which has been tightly packed together and tied into a large circular relatively flat pad. Such pads have not been wholly satisfactory because they tend to disintegrate when left out of doors for any substantial period of time and are susceptible to damage due to water from rain and the like.
The prior art includes the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,401, 4,076,246, 4,082,280, 4,235,444, 4,239,573, and 4,244,585.
It is an object of the invention to provide an archery target which will be durable.
It is another object of the invention to provide an archery target which will retain its shape relatively well.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure which allows easy removal of arrows.
Still another object of the invention is to provide integrally formed means for hanging the archery target in accordance with the invention.